Of Muggles And Mysteries
by hermionebabe06
Summary: Harry comes into his heritage and gets to be strong uber!Harry pairings HPNT RWCC HGSB GWDT enjoy and r&r please


**OF MUGGLES AND MYSTERIES**

11.59 pm July 30th

Harry was sitting in his bedroom in number 4 Privet drive counting down the seconds until he turned 17 why was he doing this? Is the question you may ask yourself. He did this because it was the only thing that was done to recognise his birthday.

* * *

12.00 Am July 31st

As soon as the clock hit this time Harry began to feel strange not in a bad way but not in a good way either. He noticed a strange owl outside and opened the window to admit it. He took the letter which he absently noted was from gringotts and the letter said this.

* * *

Mr Potter

Enclosed in this envelope is a ring to come into your full inheritance please place it on your finger and come and visit us at your earliest convenience.

Altemann (head goblin)

Harry found the ring and placed it on his finger and soon enough he felt a pain rivalled only by the cruciatus curse. He felt his hair begin to lengthen and although he could not feel it he grew taller too. His teethe began to lengthen and a pair of snowy white wings burst out of his back and wrapped themselves gracefully around him. He screamed when the wings burst out but suddenly the pain stopped and he was able to stand. Minutes later Uncle Vernon ran into the room with a loaded rifle shouting "BOY HOW DARE YOU WAKE US UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT I OUGHT TO …" what he ought to do never left his mouth as at that point he saw the changes his nephew had gone through. "Boy" he let out in a strangled whisper "why the fuck do you have wings?" then he seemed to regain his dursleyness and said "get out of here freak you are no longer welcome here". Harry started to pack his things but Vernon said "I said get out of here now Boy leave all your stuff and just go". When Harry continued to pack his things Vernon aimed a shot and fired. Harry turned round with widened eyes and wished for the bullet to stop. It did. Not only did it stop it fired back at his uncle and hit him in the shoulder forcing him to drop the rifle and run out of the room with his wife and son close behind him. Harry continued to pack his things and left the house while noticing that his trunk seemed so much lighter than it should and he could no doubt carry it with one hand and this was a 75 kg trunk we are talking about here. He stuck out his wand arm and with a loud bang the knight bus appeared. "Evenin' guv this here be the knight bus emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard where ya wanna go?" "Leaky cauldron please Stan". Harry then paid Stan the 12 sickles needed and was soon standing outside of the leaky cauldron. He walked through not participating in any conversation which most definitely came his way many times mainly due to the fact he now had an impressive 4 foot wingspan. He walked into gringotts and went straight to the nearest free teller and asked to see Altemann. He was led through to Altemann's office and was asked to sit down which he finally managed to do after wrapping his wings around him. "Well Mr Potter I believe you will have some questions" "well first I wish to know why I have wings and why my teeth are longer". "Well first Harry the teeth came from your father who was actually a vampire after being bitten when he was 12 and the wings come from your mother who was actually an angel". 'Great' thought Harry 'more things to set me apart from other people'. Now Mr Potter I believe your full transformation will have also unlocked some other powers you may have hidden away. If you would like to find out what your extra abilities are please take hold of this stone". The goblin tossed a small black stone to Harry who took it and felt it grow hot in his palm and then cool again and then he was directed to place the stone on a small piece of parchment upon which jet black writing started to appear. "Mr Potter it would seem that you are incredibly powerful as well as having numerous abilities. You have the gift of parselmouth, which I am given to believe you already know about, you have an animagus form which is, …, my stars I don't think this animal has even been an animagus form. It would appear you have a Pegasus as your form. Pegasi are a cross between unicorns and phoenixes you can flame travel like a phoenix and your tears have healing powers but you look like a unicorn with wings. You also have the gift of metamorphosing which I believe only one other person has at this given time" 'Tonks' thought Harry to himself. "You also have very accomplished natural occlumency and legilimency skills. You also have a master's knowledge on how to handle a sword of any type and last but not least you have strong telekinetic powers". Harry was stunned he had a lot of abilities and knowledge. "Now Mr Potter I believe there is the small matter of three wills to be read". Harry's ears pricked up at this. "All other parties have been notified of what was asked in the will and now it is just you".

* * *

We Lily Clair Evans-Potter and James Craig Potter being of sound body and mind … (a lot of other legal jargon missed out) … ask that our remaining 25,000,000 galleons be left to our son Harry James Potter along with whatever other assortments may be found in our family vault.

* * *

I Sirius Orion Black being of sound body and mind … I ask that my Godson inherit the title of heir to most noble house of Black and the assortment of possessions in my vault which comes to a grand total of 30,000,000 galleons along with other artefacts.

* * *

I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore … Ask that 10,000,000 of my gold be transferred to my favourite student Harry James Potter in the hope it may help him achieve the task he has been set.

* * *

Harry was feeling decidedly tearful at this point but he registered that the entire Malfoy fortune was merely pocket change compared to what he now had. He placed the signet rings of Potter and Black on his fingers and asked to be transported down to his two vaults (the Dumbledore inheritance being placed in the Potter vault) when they reached vault number 12 the Blacks vault Harry pressed the signet ring into the little niche in the doorframe and the door opened. When he walked in he was astonished at the mounds of gold piled around and he took a bag charmed to be weightless and bottomless and began stuffing mounds of galleons in until he was sure he had plenty. They then went to the Potter vault (vault number 10) and even more gold was stacked here along with clothes belonging to his parents and a large assortment of various swords. Harry chose a large dai-katana as his main armament in a sheath on his back along with two katanas in sheaths at his waist. He also picked up a wand holder that had a wand retrieving spell that meant if ever Harry lost his wand all he need do was click his fingers and it would re-appear in the holder. Pleased with his new items Harry decided to purchase himself some decent clothes and went to a nice store in diagon alley called 'all occasion clothes both muggle and magical'. He bought himself a full wardrobe which included battle robes made from acromantula hide and strengthened by titanium which blocked all but some of the most powerful spells. Harry then decided to pop over to see the order. He flooed to the headquarters and stepped out of the fire to find the only people there were Remus and Tonks. Both drew their wands at the sight of the stranger tumbling out of the fireplace. "Hey Remus, Tonks don't you recognise me?" "Harry?" asked Tonks disbelievingly "why the hell do you have wings?". "Indeed and if this is how you treat your saviour I hate to see how you treat prisoners and as for my wings I am half angel and half vampire" and he then burst out laughing and hugged the two but while Remus hugged him back Tonks stiffened she had felt something in that hug something warm and comforting which she had never felt before was it love? She wondered if it was she would have to talk to him later about that. "Tonks…" he began "I have a favour to ask of you because of your unique skills" "SO THAT'S WHAT I AM TO YOU AM I" she shouted "JUST SOMEONE WHO CAN CHANGE INTO WHATEVER YOU WANT?" she looked and saw tears started to form in his eyes and instantly realized this was not what he thought of her at all and began to feel really bad. "No Tonks I'm sorry if I gave that impression but I was hoping you would be able to train me in my abilities?" "You're a metamorphmagus too?" she asked. "Yes" was the answer. She hugged him tight and again felt this warm feeling inside and she was sure Harry had felt it too. "That's wonderful Harry of course I'll train you and I'm sorry for shouting it's just that's always what people want from me" "Tonks I think that's terrible how people treat you". Harry felt really bad for Tonks if this was what everyone wanted her to do, be someone else. "Remus?" "Yes Harry?". "I know you're not an animagus but I'm sure you helped your friends would you be able to help me change into my form?". "Of course Harry I would be honoured to help you". Harry smiled at the thought of his father's best friend helping him with his animagus and slightly shocked at the feeling he felt when he hugged Tonks it was the feeling that everything was as it should be and it shocked him. He went up to his room which was the master bedroom as he had inherited the house from Sirius. He picked up one of the books he had taken from the Black vault opened it at a random page started reading and almost dropped it again in shock. It turned out the death veil in the department of mysteries was not in fact a death veil it was actually a life veil which reverted the person back to their happiest times. "So Sirius isn't actually dead. But would he want to come back from the happiest times of his life?". Harry sat and pondered this until Hedwig flew through the window bearing letters which he had not stopped to pick up at privet drive he noticed that one was pitch black and caught his eye more than any others. He opened this one first and saw that it was from the department of mysteries.

* * *

Mr Potter

This letter has been enchanted to allow only you to read but please burn it as soon as you have finished reading. Now that you are of age we would like to employ you in our department as you showed amazing skill when you were here over a year ago. Your friend Hermione Granger has also been asked to work with us and if you both accept you will be placed on a team together with another unspeakable whom we cannot name yet. If you wish to join please send an owl with the simple words 'I wish to join' and we will bring you here.

* * *

Harry read it all and as asked burnt the parchment it was on. He then thought to himself 'well these guys would be able to help train me for the war and Hermione will be there at least I doubt she will pass up the chance to learn more'. He sent off an owl with a note which had the words 'I wish to join – HP' on it. He then opened his presents which included a magical bandana which would not only cover his scar but would also protect his head from minor curses along with a note from Hermione 'Oh Harry I so hope you decide to join I have but it wouldn't be the same without you there it's a shame Ron can't come but we have broken up anyway he was just being childish'. 'Trust Ron' thought Harry. Ron, as usual had given Harry sweets. Tonks had surprisingly gotten him a gift a book entitled 'Some more powerful spells not usually found in daily life'. (A/n yea crappy title I know but it took me ages just to think of something like that). Remus had given him a pair of combat boots which had self cleaning charms on them and would allow the wearer to run at twice the usual speed or to anchor themselves down so as to be unmovable. Harry then went to sleep as it was late and he had had little sleep the previous night. He woke up late the next morning to find Tonks staring at him with her mouth wide open and the blankets off his torso. "Erm Tonks I do believe it's impolite to drool". He then laughed as Tonks blushed a deep crimson and said "well Harry you seem to of grown up a bit. Breakfast is ready when you are" and with that she fled the room. Harry then went to look at the mirror and glanced in shock at his new body he had muscles which although not of body builder status you could tell the strength he now had was quite a lot and he was now no longer a midget he was about 6 feet tall with hair below his shoulders and realised that he now truly looked like a girl magnet. He proceeded to get dressed into tight jeans and a black t-shirt which had the words 'shit happens' on it as well as his boots he got from Remus and then wrapped his wings around himself and put on a black leather trench coat. He noticed another black envelope sitting on his bedside table and opened it.

* * *

Mr Potter

The enclosed card is a portkey which will activate when you say the words 'Dulce et decorum est' as before please burn this parchment.

Harry again burnt the parchment and went downstairs to tell Remus and Tonks not to disturb him for a while and went back up to his room and said the password to activate the portkey.

* * *

Harry arrived in the department of mysteries where a kindly looking receptionist told him to go sit in the waiting room. "Harry!" he heard as he walked in and Hermione ran into him nearly knocking him over and pulled him into a fierce hug. "I missed you Harry and I hoped you would accept the training". Just then they were called through by the receptionist and told to go through the door. They were greeted by someone highly unexpected. "Nicholas Flamel head of the department of mysteries. Now Mr Potter, Miss Granger you accepted to work for us. If you do this you will be placed in our battle corps. We are not like the aurors we fight to win, not to capture, using any means necessary. Now Mr Potter the goblins have informed me of your heritage and why you have wings". At this Hermione gaped and Harry sighed and gave her a look that said 'talk about this later'. "The goblins also gave me the parchment detailing your abilities and we will have to find someone to train you in your metamorphmagus abilities and to teach you how to change into your animagus forms". "With all due respect to your department I have already found someone to train me in these skills. I have Nymphadora Tonks teaching me to use my metamorphmagus skills and Remus Lupin teaching me how to transform into my animagus". Flamel looked extremely happy at this and said "ah a wise choice especially considering both are members of our department". Harry and Hermione's jaw dropped and Flamel chuckled "yes ever since Fudge sacked Miss Tonks she has been working for us and Mr Lupin was asked to work here after the incident involving you two". He handed Hermione a small black stone which Harry recognised as a reader stone the same as the goblins gave to him. "Miss Granger if you would just like to hold this and we will find out what abilities you also have". Hermione took the stone and once it was done she placed it on a sheet of parchment as directed and read what was on it and fainted. Harry read it and found out why she had fainted it read. Hermione Jane Granger has the abilities of quick learn which means she can absorb any information from a book within minutes. She also has a griffin as an animagus form, has the power of telekinesis, high natural occlumency and legilimency and lastly she has a masters knowledge with daggers and a bow. Harry woke Hermione up and said "well it looks like you are a bit more powerful that you expected". Hermione just nodded while Flamel passed her a beautiful black bow with platinum arrows in a quiver that would automatically re-stock itself. And a pair of master crafted daggers which were around 3 inches long and had a blue semi precious stone in the hilts. She attached the daggers to her belt and slung the bow and quiver across her back. "Now if you two would just follow me through into this room I will call Miss Tonks and Remus to come help with your training". Tonks and Remus turned up almost immediately and stopped short when they saw who was going to be trained and immediately hugged the two. "Now in this room you can train as long as you need and no time will pass in the outside world" said Flamel. So they trained for a couple of months learning all the advanced spells quickly due to their enhanced occlumency skills being able to store all information and as they already had their weapons skills they were trained in unarmed combat and finally their metamorphmagus skills (in the case of Harry) and their animagus transformation. After a full year of training in this room and not a second had passed outside, they received their unspeakable badges they were level two unspeakables (the second highest there is) with the highest clearance. "Mr Flamel I was wondering if I could try and return my godfather from behind the veil". "No Harry I'm afraid it is a death veil and nobody can come back". "Actually I've found out that it is actually a life veil that reverts the person going in to their happiest times of their life unless they are going in to get someone out then you go instantly to them". "Hmmmm that is interesting I guess you may go then but please take your team with you just in case. Miss Tonks is the third member of your team and you will be able to call on Remus at any time to assist you in any way you need as he is also attached to your team but works a little more independently". Harry took Hermione and Tonks to the chamber of the veil and he went through the veil while the other two waited outside. Harry found himself in the time when Sirius had just graduated from Hogwarts and Sirius himself was eighteen. "Sirius you have to come back with me". "Harry I knew you would come and find me soon I wanted to come back but I didn't know how". "Grab hold of me Sirius I will get us out". And soon they fell back out of the veil. Hermione stared at the 18 yr old in front of her and couldn't believe it was Sirius he was so damn sexy. She ran over to help Sirius up and Tonks helped Harry up and the love felt at the contact in the room was almost a tangible thing and a chorus of four 'I love you's' rang throughout the chamber and then the two pairs started snogging.

* * *

a/n hey people I hope you enjoy the story it's a bit longer than I usually make my chapters and I will try to keep it going. Review pweeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeee 


End file.
